In Forever
by Wolfiee
Summary: Axel smirked, grabbing Sora's wrist and pulling his body against his firmly. Hey Roxas, haven't seen you in forever. [AxelxSora] [hints of AxelxRoxas] [Oneshot] [For Crisis Haylo]


Author's Note: Yay, the AxelxSora I've been promising Crisis Haylo since forever. Anyways I hope you like this and it doesn't suck and stuff. Wow, short Author's Note for once but yah hope the style doesn't suck too much. Its just I recently experimented with this style and I found it a lot easier and funner to right so yah ... anyways please R&R. By the way, I know this isn't how Sora and Axel meet, its just an idea I came up with and decided to write but yah anyways, please R&R as I said before.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, kissing ... maybe spoilers?

xxXXxx

He sighs heavily, blue eyes flickering around for some thing he can rest on. Fighting heartless was pretty tiring and right now, Sora needs a break.

A grin lights up his previously dead, beaten face as he spots a nearby bench and he hurries over to him.

If it means he can sit down, of course he's going to run.

Sora smiles as she sits down, laying his Keyblade by his side and leaning back against the bench.

He's exhausted. Those heartless really know how to wear him out, he thinks as he lays his head back against the bench, eyelids slowly closing over blue eyes, resting them.

Goofy and Donald can deal the heartless for a while can't they? Sora wonders to himself before slowly nodding his head and drifting off.

xxXXxx

'Roxas?"

Sora's eyes blink open and for a moment, he squints because the lights blind him. He groans softly and turns, met with something black and he moves his eyes up, blue eyes meeting with unfamiliar green.

"Huh?" He murmurs but his only response is the man grabbing his wrist and pulling him from his bench and he pouts a bit. He's still tired! He pulls him forward, firmly holding him against his body.

"Hey Roxas, I haven't seen you in forever." The man says and Sora blinks, frowning in confusion.

He isn't Roxas, he's Sora. So why is this guy calling him Roxas, he wonders as he struggles to pull away.

The man's arms slither around his waist, holding him against his body and Sora squirms. What does this guy think he's doing, Sora wonders.

He feels the man rest his strong chin against his hair and Sora wonders who he is. "I'm not Roxas." Sora murmurs though its slightly muffled considering his face is buried in the mans' chest.

The man lifts his chin and Sora smiles, thinking he gets the idea. He's wrong though as the man laughs slightly, though it seems forced. "No way, did you forget your memories or something Roxas? Come on, hello, its me Axel."

Axel, Sora thinks before pouting and shaking his head. "I'm not Roxas!" He tries but Axel doesn't seem to listen. He pulls away from Sora, now gripping his shoulders. "No way ... you forgot me?"

Sora shakes his head. "No, I never knew you in the first place. I'm not Roxas" He tires to squirm away but when he does Axel squeezes his shoulders harder.

The red haired man laughs and rolls his green eyes. "Shut up Roxas; stop playing this trick on me." He leans forward and brushes his lips against Sora's. "No way could anyone forget someone like me." He smirks arrogantly when he pulls away, though not so far considering Sora can still feel his breath on his face.

His blue eyes are wide. Did this Axel guy just kiss him? What the heck? Is he on drugs or something? He is _not_ Roxas. Why doesn't he realize he is not Roxas?

Sora sighs and pushes the older man away and shakes his head. "I'm not Roxas! I'm Sora, not Roxas." Sora nearly screams and Axel stares at him, a blush finding its way to his cheeks.

Axel opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it back up. He looks like a deer caught in headlights and if Sora wasn't so nice he would've been laughing. He hears Axel clear his throat and gain his composure as he mutters, "I knew that."

Sora shakes his head and sighs. "Sorry, but I'm not Roxas."

Axel runs a hand through his red hair and rolls his head. "Yah, I know that now." He mutters but Sora still hears. He turns to Sora and asks, "Wait, you said your name was Sora right?"

Sora nods his head and Axel turns away slightly, muttering something to himself. He turns back to Sora. "Well, Sora, I guess I'll see you later then huh?" He asks before smirking and walking away, leaving Sora by himself, a confused look on his face.

Did he somehow mean something by that, he wonders.

xxXXxx

Author's Note: Yah, I think it kinda sucks but ... I reeeeally needed to write this for Crisis Haylo. Just hope you don't hate it. I know this isn't the real way Sora and Axel meet probably but yah, the ending part is maybe Axel thinking about his plan (In KH2) and yah know...

I dunno, but yah hope you don't hate it Crisis. And please excuse any mistakes. Grrr, I wish I coulda wrote something better for you. Ah well, R&R.


End file.
